Americas (WOD)
The Americas, or just America, known as the Western Hemisphere and the New World, comprise the totality of territories in North America and South America. Along with their associated islands, they cover 8.3% of the Earth's total surface area and 28.4% of its land area. Vampire: The Masquerade Few records survive of any pre-Columbian vampiric population in the Americas, but it is certain that they existed there. Methuselahs like Mictlantecuhtli prove the existence of Gangrel and Nosferatu as native Clans, although few original lineages are identifiable. Bloodlines like the Tlacique are among the few original that survive. Within the Aztec Empire, the fresh arrived Sabbat met terrible creatures that profited from the bloodshed, called Huitzilopochtli, Tezcatlipoca, Toci and Tlaloc, and underwent great pains in destroying them or sealing them away. In the modern nights, the Americas are the main battlefield in the sect war. Central America is the heartland of the Sabbat while the Caribbean are predominantly either Sabbat or Setite influence. South America is a colorful mix between Camarilla domains, Sabbat dioceses and cities claimed by the Independent Clans like the Giovanni and Followers of Set. North America was, until recently, home to the Anarch Free States on the West Coast of the USA, but these have dissolved when the Kuei-jin landed. Still, the Anarch population within the New World is generally higher than in the Old World (or simply louder about it). Camarilla and Sabbat battle each other over control over major North American cities, resulting in the last exchange of blows when the Camarilla took New York City and the Sabbat Atlanta. Aggression between both sects is extremely high during these nights. Werewolf: The Apocalypse The Americas (called the Pure Lands by the original three Tribes) have always been somewhat closer to Gaia, thanks to the influence the local Fera wielded among their Kin. Only few cities dotted pre-Columbian America and so, breeding grounds for Banes were harder to come by, leaving the Fera to deal with the truly terrible beasts of the Wyrm. Many Fera that fell in the first War of Rage, like the Qualmi or the Camazotz, survived in the Americas. Truces between the Three Brothers (the Garou tribes of the Uktena, Croatans and Wendigo) allowed for a clear division in territory. North America was Garou land, although the Pumonca, Gurahl, Qualmi and Corax managed to stay there active too, while Central-and South America became Bastet territory of the Balam, although the Uktena had several Kinfolk ties. Mokolé, Ananasi and the Camazotz dwelled in the rainforests. Rumors tell that a group of the Get of Fenris also arrived with the vikings and dwelled in the woods, forming the Ymir's Sweat camp. The arrival of the Europeans (dubbed Wyrmcomers by the natives) brought many changes. First, vampires, Banes and other wyrmspawn engulfed the lands, festering, while the European Garou saw that the natives were helpless against the tides of corruption that arrived with them and focused on taking Caerns for “safeguarding” from them. The Second War of Rage saw the end of the Camazotz and the fall of Bat to the Wyrm. It took the sacrifice of the Croatans to seal the Eater-of-Souls and the rising of the Storm-Eater to force some modicum cooperation between the Garou and even today; these scars are not as cleanly healed as some would like to believe. In the Modern Nights, the Americas have become battlefields for the Garou. South America is engulfed by the Amazon War between the Garou Nation and Pentex. Central America’s taint runs deep, but still, some tribes, mostly Uktena, Shadow Lords and Bone Gnawers try to stem the tide in their favor. North America still has its places of untouched wilderness, but is also Pentex greatest foothold. Garou of all Tribes dwell in North America and try to preserve the reserves of Gaia’s beauty against the ravaging from the forces of the Wyrm. :Famous Caerns: *Caern Mammoth (Appalachia) *The Fanum (Chicago) *Finger Lakes Caern (Upstate New York) *Forest Ghosts Sept (Vancouver) *Sept of the Grandfather (Appalachia) *Great Caern (Vancouver) *Hollow Heart Caern (Amazon, Brazil) *Sept of the Green (Central Park, New York City) *Sept of the Moon's Blessing (Cumberland Falls, Appalachia) *Sept of the Seven Clans (Big Cove Hollow, North Carolina) *Sept of the White Water (New York State) Wraith: The Oblivion The original Dark Kingdoms of the american dead were obliberated by the arrival of the Europeans and the Third Great Maelstrom. From them, only the Central American Flayed Lands survive. The fates of the North American Lands of Flint and the South American Lands of Gold are unknown. Today, most parts of the american Shadowlands are annexed by Stygia. Exceptions are the Flayed Lands and the Mirrorlands of the Caribbean. The american Shadowlands were the main staging ground from various invasion from the Yellow Springs until the mass destruction worught by the Sixth Great Maelstrom. Changeling: The Dreaming See Nunnehi Timeline *1.75 million years ago -100,000 years ago: The Ice Age. Gaia attempts to root out Wyrm-corruption on her body by using glaciers. It is not as effective in Eurasia as it was in the Americas, as the Wyrm had no direct access to the Western hemisphere. -5, 15Finger Lakes of upstate New York are, according to Garou formed when Gaia reaches down, scoops out corruption from the area, and sanctifies it. Tribebook: Black Furies, p.19 *20,000-30,000 years ago: Wendigo, Uktena, and Croatan cross the Bering Land Bridge with early Amerindians.WTA: Werewolf: Storyteller's Companion, p.58 It appears to them after they had been lead to East Asia by Gaia and prayed for guidance. Wyrm creatures try to follow them, but the bridge breaks and falls into the sea, taking them with it and isolating the Americas from Wyrm influence. The Three Brothers build a sacred mound where the bridge was and destroy most of the remaining corruption in the Americas. -5 The Garou leadership serves to lessen the Delirium in Amerindians.WTA: Rage Across New York, p.16 Inuit peoples cross in two waves cross after the bridge refreezes, and remain in Northern Canada and Alaska to maintain the wards keeping the Wyrm out.WTA: Rage Across New York, p.15 The totem of the Wendigo changes from Sasquatch to Wendigo.WTA: Tribebook:Wendigo Revised *13000 BCE: A group of Paleo-Indians hunt mastodon, bison, woolly mammoth and caribou in the Las Vegas valley. *August 13, 3114 BCE: According to the Mayans, a "creation event" happens on this date. Their Long Count calendar counts the number of days from this date. NOTE: The Long Count calendar begins counting from August 11th, not August 13.Wikipedia:Mesoamerican Long Count calendar We have let this stand as-is, assuming the Mayans did things slightly differently in the World of Darkness. *600s BCE: According to the Nephite Priesthood, God grants secret wisdom to the Nephi. *150 CE: The Mexican city of Cuicuilco is destroyed by an erupting volcano. *Early 200s CE: The Mayans practice personal sacrifice in order to perform magic. *200s CE: During this century, Croatan fully destroy the Adena mound-building culture in the Ohio Valley. * 300 CE-400 CE: The Anasazi pictorial records indicate non-Anasazi humanoids; likely visitors. *500 CE: Classical period of Guatemalan Mayan city-states begins. Some of the “gods” to whom blood was given may have been vampires. Other city-states revere Bastet of the Balam tribe. *Late 800s CE: Leif Ericsson comes to North America. It's debatable if he brought Life-mages with him.MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds, p. 131 *986: Bjarni Herjulfson, a Viking Kinfolk of the Corax, gets lost, and sees the New World for the first time, although he does not disembark. He does inform the Corax of what he has seen, however. WTA: Corax, p. 96 *900 CE: Sometime during this century, a Viking settlement is established somewhere on the island of Newfoundland, and a few Fenrir made the journey as well. Conflict quickly arose between the Fenrir and native Garou, and the settlement didn't last more than a few decades. Stories say that some of the Get remained and bred into native populations, giving rise to Ymir's Sweat. *11th century: Classical period of Guatemalan Mayan city-states ends, having begun in the 500s. Some of the “gods” to whom blood was given may have been vampires. Other city-states revere Balam Bastet. *1002 Leif Ericson’s navigator, a Corax named Einarr Flies-Like-Smoke, joins Ericson’s expedition in order to steer him away from the Pure Lands, at the behest of the New World Corax. However, a storm forces him to steer the ship to the safety of American shores. Einarr eventually feels that he has no choice but to help Ericson, who eventually visits the areas that Bjarni Herjulfson described. Ericson returns home a hero, but Einarr is derided among the Corax for his failure. WTA:Corax, p.96 *1150: The Anasazi civilization suddenly vanishes, all of them having Ascended. *1189: Wendigo tribe destroys the polluted and tainted pre-Columbian city of Cahokia, in what is now modern Illinois, against the wishes of the Croatan. Tribal relations are strained between the Three Brothers. *1300: Enemy Heart Eaters are brought down by fellow Uktena at around this time. *1350: The Great Caern, a powerful caern of cooperation, is built this year by Wendigo, Uktena and Croatan Theurges in what will eventually become Vancouver. *1449: Nightshade returns from America with Star-of-Eagles and other Native American mages. Emissaries begin to arrive in France. *1452: Minor Tribunal held in the Gediz Caves. The Primi formally dedicate their Crays to Horizon. Primary Crays include the floating tip of Lyonesse (France); Stonehenge, Chalice Hill and Glastonbury Tor (Britain); Loch Neagh (Ireland); Nemi Lake and San Lorenzo in Lucina (Italy); the Dragons of Guilin (China); Arches National Park (Utah, USA); Gediz Caves (Turkey); Artaxerxes' Court, the Canyon of Qu'Dali (Persia); and the Library of Alexandria. *October 14 1456: Naioba and Star-of-Eagles formally declare their union before the Traditions in Horizon. The couple later bear two children. *June 21, 1466: The Resolutions of Intent that form the Council of Nine Mystick Traditions are passed in Horizon Council chambers. Council of Nine becomes official. Generic titles and ranks are standardized. Traditions and their Primi include MTAs: The Fragile Path, p. 14: ** Ahl-i-Batin (Batini), represented by Ali-beh-shaar ** Akashic Brotherhood, represented by Wu Jin (assisted by Cheng Sa ** Chakravanti (Euthanatoi), represented by Chalech (founded) ** Chœur Céleste, represented by Valoran ** Dream-speakers, represented by Star-of-Eagles (founded) ** Order of Hermes, represented by Magister Baldric LaSalle ** Seers of Chronos (Sahajiya), represented by Sh'zar the Seer ** Solificati, represented by Diplomate Luis de Estes ** Verbenae, represented by Nightshade of Harrogate *1492: Christopher Columbus arrives in Hispaniola, starting one of the greatest massacres the world has seen. His flagship, the Santa Maria, is a blend of caravel and carrack called a nao. The Conquistadors start to conquer the Americas. Wyrm influenced Conquistadors plunder gold of South American empires, as this symbolized the corruption of the purity of the Americas. *1500s: Second War of Rage begins in the New World. Old World Nagah immigrate to the Americas and find Nagah already there, to their surprise. Zuzeka forms. *1500s: Conquistadors conquer the Americas. Wyrm influenced conquistadors plunder gold of South American empires, as this symbolized the corruption of the purity of the Americas. One of the conquistadors eventually becomes Lord Steel, the Duke of Hate, Maeljin of Abhorra, Urge-Wyrm of Hatred. *1500s: Hernando de Soto arrives in American southwest, subjugating and conquering natives. Native shifters harry Spaniards. *1500s: The Native Garou do not realize the threat until the Europeans arrive on the east coast , and the sheer weight of their numbers overwhelms their magical wards. *1519: Hernan Cortes conquers Aztecs, bringing a few European Garou with him. Native Garou and Balam Bastet retreat to jungles. * 1519 - 1521: Shadow Lords meet with, then attack Mesoamerican Uktena. * 1521 - The death of the last Camazotz, killed by a Shadow Lord sends its death cry across the Penumbral Americas; the Shadow Lords end their war on the Fera and Uktena of South and Central America. *1570: Onandaga leader Hiawatha makes a pilgrimage to the Finger Lakes, where he sees a vision of peace among all peoples. He unites the Mohawk, Seneca, Cayuga, Onandaga, and Oneida peoples into the League of Five Nations, and asks the Amerindians to work peacefully with the Europeans. This works well until the Seventh Generation arrives from Europe to destroy it. WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 18 *1570: Finger Lakes Caern is reopened. Red Talons take moon bridges over from Europe to get to it. WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.31 *July 17, 1579: Sir Francis Drake comes ashore at a strange land, and claims it in the name of Queen Elizabeth.MTAs: Loom of Fate, p. 6 *1587: John White settles Roanoke Island with 120 men, women and children from Plymouth, England. White leaves the colony in autumn to return to England for more supplies and colonists, but is held up by the Spanish Armada.MTAs: Halls of the Arcanum, p. 31 *1589: The Croatan and their Kinfolk sacrifice themselves to banish the physical manifestation of Eater-of-Souls at the English colony of Roanoke. The entire tribe is destroyed, as well as the colony. The name "Croatan" is left etched on a Glade Child tree. The Wendigo blame the Uktena for not coming to the aid of the Croatan, the Uktena claim that they did not know what the Croatan were planning to do.WTA: World of Rage *1590: John White returns to his colony on Roanoke Island. The colony is deserted, the colonists vanished. The only clue is the words "CROATAN;CRO" carved into the surrounding trees.MTAs: Halls of the Arcanum, p. 31 *1600s: The Seneca, Mohawk, Oneida, Cayuga and Onondaga nations unite to form the Iroquois Confederacy. *1600s: It's unknown whether life-mages came to North America with the pilgrims. *1600s: Era of Dutch Sovereignty in New York takes place from 1609-1664. Chester R. Van Gelding is born during this time. He eventually joins the Seventh Generation.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.76 *1600s: The Seventh Generation turns European colonists in America against the Native Americans. It also orchestrates witch hunts. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.18-19 *1600s: A Wendigo caern in the Adirondacks is seized by Silver Fangs and becomes the seat of House Wyrmfoe. WTA:Tribebook: Wendigo, Revised, p.22 *Late 1600s: Valka Great-thorn, a warrior woman of the Get of Fenris, simultaneously attacked Wyrm and Uktena forces, who were fighting over the Caern of the Sentinel in New York State. Weakened from their bloody battle, both the Uktena and the Wyrm forces lost. The Get took over the Caern. *1600: Balam legend states that by this time the two tribes of Bastet that called the jaguar kin, the Olioiuqui and Hovitl Qua, have been reduced to such small numbers that the two are nearly extinct, and so forced to join into one tribe - that of the Balam. *1604: Samuel Chaplain founds Acadia in Nova Scotia. Some Canadian Silver Fangs later claim that their ancestors arrived in Canada at this time, but the other tribes doubt this. *1605: The Third Great Maelstrom thunders forth after the destruction of the Flayed Lands creates a gaping hole into Oblivion. *1609: Henry Hudson's expedition for the Dutch East India Company explores the area that will become New York City. While no Kindred are present on the voyage, at least some are likely involved in bankrolling it through the Muscovy Company. *1616: University student Getulio Vargas Sao Cristavao stows away on a slave ship headed to Brazil's sugar plantations.MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope, p. 101 *1625: Establishment of the New Amsterdam colony by the Dutch leads to the arrival of the first Kindred in what is New York City in modern nights. *Early 1630s: Ventrue agents in the service of Mithras, Prince of London, arrive in Boston and force the Tremere from the city.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 15 *1635: Madeline Coventry arrives in Boston and establishes a Tremere Chantry there.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 15-16 *1637: Boston's Runnymede Club, its oldest gentleman's club, is founded. *1664: English settle in New Amsterdam. Connecticut's governor orders them to live in peace with the Dutch. New York flourishes as a multicultural haven, mainly because of Gaian energies in the area.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.19 *1680: Europeans arrive in Central America, and begin systematically destroying Mayan culture. *1687: Thanks in part to heavy European Garou influence, New Yorkers force King James II to grant the Iroquois Confederacy equal status under the law. WTA:Rage Across New York, p.23 *1689: Leisler's Rebellion. Inspired by the English Civil War and the deposing of James II, a few New Yorker Black Furies and human allies launch a rebellion in New York in order to create a fully representative government. Jacob Leisler becomes governor of New York. Leisler is eventually deposed and hanged, and New York returns to royal rule.WTA:Rage Across New York, p.22 *Early 1690s: The Salem Witch Trials take place in Salem, Massachusetts, resulting in the conviction and execution of several mortal pawns of Madeline Coventry's chantry. The chantry proves strong enough to survive, however.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 16 *Early 1690s: Ventrue drive Brujah vampires from Boston, establishing lasting animosity between the clans in the area.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 16 *1700s: Porthos Fitz-Empress owns large plantations in North Carolina and Tennessee, concealing and guarding two private Nodes. *1700s: The Dreamspeakers have so splintered in their relations with racist Traditions that by this time fully half of them have returned to their native peoples. This schism results in the demise of many Dreamspeakers, and a rift between Tradition and Council that will not be fully healed even three centuries later. *Early 1700s: Uktena briefly recapture the Caern of the Sentinel from the Get of Fenris with the help of the Shadow Lords. Shortly after the Uktena and Shadow Lords take to fighting and the Get of Fenris seize the caern once again. *1700: The Followers of Set arrive in Haiti and the Dominican Republic. *1710: Reginald Proctor of the High Guild founds a Boston branch office of his London investment firm, dubbing it Proctor House. *September, 1755: A Lenape shaman is en route to a sacred site from the village of Kittaning when British forces raze it. *1756: Master Getulio Vargas Sao Cristavao insults the ways of the Dreamspeakers. As a result, the entire Iroqouis delegation leaves Horizon in disgust. A Dreamspeaker named Nashoba convinces half the Dreamspeaker delegation (100 Native Americans) to go with them. *1761: The Samedi bloodline originates to somewhere around this time, as no members of the Samedi predate this point. *March 5, 1770: The Boston Massacre takes place in Boston, Massachusetts, putting many events in motion which will culminate in the American Revolution. A group of Brujah revolutionaries in league with Sabbat forces from Maine helped to instigate the conflict over the next several centuries in order to challenge Ventrue dominance of the northern colonies. *1775: American Revolutionary War begins. Bone Gnawer Auntie Mame spies for the Americans.Tribebook:Bone Gnawers (1st edition) *1776: Wikipedia:Adam Smith publishes his treatise on the benefits of a capitalist society, Wikipedia:The Wealth of Nations. *1780s: Many Red Talons leave Europe due to threats to the existence of their packs and head to the United States. WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.31 *1783: The Brujah (and secretly the Sabbat) succeed in ousting the Ventrue from Boston with the help of French Malkavians and Toreador and Native American Gangrel. They also receive secret support from Madeline Coventry, who is unaware of the Sabbat connections.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 16 ( The Brujah were originally working with Sabbat forces from Maine, something of which none of the Camarilla clans were aware.) *1784: Wyrm agents plan to disrupt Native American burial sites in the name of science. Thomas Jefferson, despite being hated by the Wyrm, falls for the scheme and initiates the first excavations. Some defiled sites set Wyrm-beasts free. WTA: Rage Across New York, p.20 *1790s: Conflict between Baladin and Madeline Coventry between control of Tremere power in the American Colonies.VTM: Dark Colony, p. 17 *1795: The Tremere Baladin is sent to Boston to ascertain the status of the Chantry there. He assumes leadership of what he sees as a foundering Tremere outpost. *1797: Laurent de Mer is exiled from France. He flees to the United States. *Late 1700s: German founded Canadian town Lunenburg starts to become prominent. Get of Fenris settle in it. *Late 1700s: Fianna begin to immigrate to Nova Scotia. *Early 1800s: Aida-Wedo Mangum spends much of her time living and socializing with the free black and Creole society of New Orleans. *Early 1800s: A young man accompanies survey missions of the new United States of America. He encounters a Deep Universe entity who introduces him to travel beyond the Gauntlet. He spends the following decades mapping the Near Universe, and later produces the theory of Dimensional Science. *Early 1800s: Marie Laveau and Dr. John unite different factions in New Orleans into a single Craft, the Bata'a. *Early 1800s: The first colonies of Ananasi crop up in Mexico. *Early 1800s: Pittsburgh and its surrounding communities grow at an extraordinary rate. *Early 1800s: The Pleroma Project is established outside New Madrid, Missouri. *1800s: Wendigo spread south, all the way into Mexico.WTA: Ways of the Wolf, p.32 *1800s: Porthos Fitz-Empress owns large plantations in North Carolina and Tennessee, concealing and guarding two private Nodes. *1800s: Slavery ends in Eastern Europe, which begins an exodus of Roma to North America. *1800s: The Ghost Wheel Society first appears in the American West. *1800s: Horatio Alger writes a series of children's books where heroes go from rags to riches through hard work, luck, and good deeds. *1800s: Although the Muse of Horror has been around as long as mankind, it is only this century that one of the most gifted poets of the Western world gives her a name: Lenore. *1804: The European hold over Hispañola is broken. *1806: Derek of the Gangrel is embraced in this year by Mark Decker. *1810: King Kamehameha unites the Hawaiian islands under his rule, acting as a puppet for the Order of Reason. *1811: Shogecka Hunter Moon wanders westward in Harano. *December 1811: The Missouri Valley experiences the first of three earthquakes, which temporarily reverse the flow of the river. The earthquakes are the Reality Coders' first experiment with Reality 2.0, and a failure. *1812: The War of 1812. *January 1812: The last of three earthquakes in the Missouri Valley which temporarily reverse the course of the river's flow. The earthquakes are an experiment by the Reality Coders in creating Reality 2.0, and a failure. *1819: The Great Council of Uktena opens Uktena Kinship to non-Europeans. *1826: America recognizes Hawaii's independence, offering the Kopa Loei hope. *[25, 1828: ** December 25: Christopher Houghton, a Toreador exile, arrives in Los Angeles and becomes the first kindred to set foot in the city. *1829: A Tetrasomian (Glass Walker) Philodox by the name of Patrick Schulde in Pennsylvania first encounters the spirit and totem known as the Stourbridge Lion, who tells him to bring all those who would join him to the city of Philadelphia in three years' time. *Mid-1800s: Forces of the Wyrm nearly seize the Sept of the White Water at Niagara Falls, but Kinfolk of the Fianna and the Fianna themselves helped to save it, beginning the shared use of the caern between the Uktena and the Fianna to this day. *Mid-1800s: Children of Gaia openly mingle with the Native Americans in the Seattle area until this time. Their presence is the likely origin of the legend of the Sasquatch. *1830s: A powerful Bane is released from its bonds in the American West; it fuses with a similarly mighty Weaver spirit to become the spiritual menace known as the Storm Eater. WTA: Werewolf Storytellers Companion Revised Edition, p.59 *1830s:The tribe called the Warders of Men changes its name to the Iron Riders. *1830: Antonio Armijo and his scout Rafael Rivera set upon the trail from Santa Fe to trade goods. *1838: The Enlightened Society of the Weeping Moon opens lodges in California and Oregon. *1838: As thousands of their Cherokee Kinfolk are forced out of Alabama, Tennessee and North Carolina, many Uktena leave with them. In doing so, they leave many caerns behind unguarded, rather than allow the European Garou that remained to have them. Presumably the removal of the other major nations of the south – the Choctaw, Creek, Chickasaw, and Seminole – throughout the 1830s sealed the tremendous loss of Kinfolk that the Uktena suffered throughout the Eastern US. -30 *1838: During this forced removal of most of the Cherokee Nation, an Uktena werewolf named Singing Water and guardian of the Mammoth's Bone, a tremendously powerful and ancient fetish, dies protecting her Kinfolk; before her death she manages to impart the artifact onto one of her Cherokee Kinfolk and give him a brief history of the fetish and the charge of eventually getting it back into the hands of the Changing Breeds. -132 *1840s: Uktena and Wendigo Theurges begin to sense disturbances across the Umbra in the wake of the Storm Eater's release. *1840s: Mormon missionaries traveling from Salt Lake City to southern California stop so frequently at Big Spring that Brigham Young sends William Bringhurst and 30 other young men to colonize the area. The native Paiute are generous, yet unhelpful. *1842: The Society of Jesus is permitted back into Brazil. *1844: Jess Franklin is born in New Jersey. *1844: The telegraph is created by Samuel Morse. *June 27, 1844: The founder of the Church of Christ of Latter Day Saints, Joseph Smith, is shot to death in Nauvoo, Illinois. *1845: By this time, Las Vegas is the most popular camping spot on the Spanish Trail. *1845-1849: The Potato Famine strikes in Ireland; Fianna Kinfolk are among the many who flee Ireland to escape the famine and suffering there. In addition, the virulent spread of the blight is accompanied by a thick miasma in the Umbra that would cast spirits into Slumber should they come upon it. The exact nature of this Umbral fog is still a mystery. *1847: Bringham Young leads the Mormon people into the Great Salt Lake valley. *1848 (WOD): Gold is discovered at Sutter's Mill in California. *1849: The California Gold Rush begins. John Eaton Simcoe travels to San Francisco setting himself up as a banker and investing in several successful businesses in the city. *1850s: Vampires become present in the West in greater numbers, implying a migration from the Old World. *1850s: The great Mormon Utah War doesn't erupt in blood and fire as foreseen, but serves as a reminded nevertheless that the faithful ever face oppression. *1850s: Aida-Wedo Mangum assists the Underground Railroad during this decade. *1850: Mormons apply to become part of the United States as the sovereign State of Deseret, but the government refuses and creates the Territory of Utah, with Brigham Young as governor. *1854: Tammany Hall starts to dominate New York City politics. Eventually becomes a totem.WTA: Book of the City, p.123-124 *1855: The first Imperial Moot is called in North America, held on New York City's Manhattan Island. During the Imperial Moot a Rite of Caern Building was enacted, in which the vast number of Garou present supplied an unheard of amount of Gnosis to create a caern amidst a city already in the thrall of the Weaver. The revel that followed was also reputably impressive. The caern created there is better known by the name of the sept that tends it in the modern day: the Sept of the Green. *1855: Mormon missionaries settle in the area destined to become Las Vegas. *1856: The New York City government sets aside an 800-acre area on Manhattan Island for a park, reasoning that the area was impossible to bring business into. This same area had been the site of an Imperial Moot a year before, and had in fact been turned into a caern.WTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook, p. 252 *1857: President Buchanan sends federal troops to Utah. Casualties on both sides continue their unfinished business in the Dark Umbra. *September, 1857: The Midnight Circus appears in Front Royal, Virginia.WOD: Midnight Circus, p. 24 *1858: Construction of Central Park begins this year, and will continue through 1874. The two most responsible for the design and process, Calvert Vaux and Frederick Law Olmstead, are two unknowing Kinfolk, whose designs will permit the caern at the site to survive the transition. The caern was originally a former Wendigo caern. WTA: Tribebook: Wendigo, p.22 *1858: The Utah War ends with Brigham Young accepting a new governor and President Buchanan pardoning everyone involved. *1860s: Late this decade, Jess Franklin works as a conductor on the New York Central railroad.MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X, p. 64 *1861-1865: American Civil War erupts from centuries of plotting by Wyrm. This diverts Wyrm’s attention from the Native Americans, who start to solidify holdings in the North. Wyrm has U.S. government send smallpox infected blankets to the Natives, killing them in droves. Wyrm spirits of sickness also decimate Natives. WTA: Rage Across New York, p. 6, 21 Bone Gnawer Auntie Mame spies for the North.Tribebook:Bone Gnawers (1st edition) *1862: Wendigo support Sioux uprising in Minnesota. *1862: Hezekiah Blake, later a great Gurahl hero, is born this year to Kinfolk parents. *1863: The US Cavalry attempts a massacre of a meeting of Dreamspeakers. This is the first and last time such an attack is made, but Dreamspeaker elders continue to be on the lookout for another ambush. *July 11-July 13, 1863: Wyrm agents spark New York Draft Riots. *1864: Hezekiah Blake, later a great Gurahl hero, moves to Wyoming with his family at the age of two. *1865: End of the American Civil War. After the war, Wyrm agents divide New York City along racial lines. *1865: Jeremiah Lassater and partners incorporate into Premium Oil. *1868: A houngan named Amparo and his consort Seven Flowers open a gateway to a Horizon Realm they call Palmares, to preserve the Haiti that is even now beginning to fade. *1869: Susan B. Anthony founds the National Women's Suffrage Association. *Late 1800s: The hostilities between the Pumonca and Old World Garou die down in the face of their massive common foe, the Storm Eater. *Late 1800s: The Storm Eater's escape from its bonds eventually rouses many Mountain Guardian Gurahl from slumber to help in the battle to defeat it. *Late 1800s: Experts believe the Mafia is imported to America by Italian immigrants at the end of this century. *Late 1800s: Triad members who come to the United States begin to create "tongs." References Category:World of Darkness geography